1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to generating trace data indicative of processing activities of processing circuitry.
2. Background to the Invention
A processor may be provided with a trace unit for monitoring processing activity of the processor and generating trace data indicating the processing activity. The trace data generated by the trace unit can be analyzed to identify problems in the operation of the processing circuitry.